


With regret

by JessieBlackwood



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieBlackwood/pseuds/JessieBlackwood





	With regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krekta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krekta/gifts).



Taken down due to AO3's non fiction regulations.


End file.
